


Serious Misconduct

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Abernathy! My office!” Director Graves snapped, sweeping past a group of chattering underlings. Abernathy, who had been staring in an inappropriate fashion at the sway of Queenie Goldstein’s hips as she walked past with an armful of files, snapped upright, all the blood going out of his face, and stumbled after Graves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1599648#cmt1599648) on the Fantastic Beasts kinkmeme:
> 
> _Whenever Graves gets tense, he likes to blow off steam by calling an Auror into his office, fucking them however he likes, and then obliviating them afterward._.

“Abernathy! My office!” Director Graves snapped, sweeping past a group of chattering underlings. Abernathy, who had been staring in an inappropriate fashion at the sway of Queenie Goldstein’s hips as she walked past with an armful of files, snapped upright, all the blood going out of his face, and stumbled after Graves.

He slunk into the office, and Graves said sharply, “Shut the door.” He stalked over to his desk and turned around, bracing his hip against it and folding his arms.

Abernathy swallowed hard, and pushed the door shut behind himself, hovering as close to it as possible in case there was an opportunity to flee. “Um, sir, I didn’t mean to stare, she’s just very- Not that I’m blaming her! It was completely inappropriate, I’ll fully understand if she’s made a complaint about-“

“Oh, do shut up, Abernathy,” Graves said irritably. “I’ve better uses for that mouth of yours. Get over here.”

Graves flicked his fingers, and Abernathy found himself walking over and dropping to his knees at the director’s feet, tilting his head up and waiting silently. “Much better,” Graves purred, opening his flies. He was half-hard already, his cock thickening rapidly as he jerked himself a couple of times and the pressed the tip to Abernathy’s mouth. 

“Come on, open up,” Graves rumbled, gripping the back of his head, and Abernathy’s mouth dropped open of its own accord. “Good,” Graves said approvingly, pushing in until Abernathy’s eyes started to water, and then pulling back and starting to thrust. “Mind your teeth, hmm, and suck me like you mean it.” 

He curled both hands around Abernathy’s head, fingers messing up his hair, and worked his cock in and out with long, slow thrusts, while Abernathy swayed with the motions and sucked as hard as he could, hands clenching on his thighs as he tried to stop himself doing it.

“Pathetic,” Graves muttered, shoving in until the head of his cock hit the back of Abernathy’s throat, and then pushing further. “How did you ever think you’d make it in the field? The first time somebody casts Imperius on you, you fold like a paper doll. C’mon, take it, there’s a good boy, yes, just like that.” Abruptly he shoved Abernathy off, and said hoarsely, “Up you get. Take off your pants.”

Abernathy stumbled to his feet, already undoing his trousers, and dropped them to the floor, kicking them away. Graves nodded at his desk. “Bend over, hands on the desk.” Abernathy stared at him, still dressed with his erection protruding obscenely from his open flies, and tried with cold terror not to move. He twitched, staying in place for a moment, but Graves raised an eyebrow in condescending amusement and he slumped, turning around and resting his hands on the desk as ordered. 

“Better,” Graves purred, giving his ass a sharp smack, and then stepping up behind him and kicking his feet further apart. He pressed a hand against Abernathy’s back, shoving him further down until his face was resting on the desk and his exposed ass was sticking up, Graves’s cock brushing against it lightly. 

A breath of silence, and then the surface of the ebony desk rippled, cold wood enclosing Abernathy’s hands up to the elbows, and he felt something similar happening to his feet, holding him in place. 

“You’ll have to excuse me, but I find having to concentrate on controlling somebody a little annoying while I’m getting off, don’t you?” Graves murmured, pressing his fingers against Abernathy’s asshole. Abernathy squeaked as he felt he was suddenly filled with slick liquid, leaking out of his hole and dripping down his thighs, and he had barely registered that he was in control of his own body again when something thick and hot plunged into his entrance. He cried out in pain and shock, trying to pull away but brought up short by his trapped limbs. 

“Sir, please, stop, sir,” he choked out, and Graves put a hand on the back of his neck and shoved his face into the desk, leaning over him and fucking into him with short snaps of his hips. “Whine all you want, you pathetic excuse for a wizard,” he snarled against the back of Abernathy’s neck, “I don’t care, and nobody else can hear you right now.”

His thrusts got deeper as Abernathy’s hole loosened up, and then faster and harder as well, until he was slamming into him, rattling the desk, knocking over his quill and sending a pile of reports fluttering to the ground as he buried himself deep and pumped his come into Abernathy’s flinching body.

Graves slumped over Abernathy as his breathing gradually slowed, and then he straightened up, sighing, and stretched out his back. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I feel much better,” he said conversationally. Abernathy made a choked, unhappy sound. Graves stepped back and set his clothing to rights, and then tugged his wand out of his sleeve and waved it at the mess he’d made of his desk and his subordinate. 

Once Abernathy was clean, Graves released his limbs from the desk and said, “Don’t stand just there snivelling, put your trousers on.” 

Abernathy did so, cringing and silent, and Graves watched him coolly. When he was dressed and presentable, Graves reached out to straighten his tie, and then said mildly, “Thank you Abernathy, I was having a very stressful day. To be honest, I have no idea how your boss has refrained from committing murder on a daily basis, having to deal with you lot.” Abernathy’s eyes were just widening in horrified suspicion when the man currently answering to Percival Graves Obliviated him neatly.

His face went blank, and then returned to embarrassed chagrin as Graves said icily, “And since Miss Goldstein has kindly agreed to let the matter slide if you desist, we’ll say no more about it. Is that understood?”

“Yessir, I’m very sorry sir,” Abernathy babbled, staring at the floor like a scolded child.

“Very well. That will be all.” Abernathy scrambled out the door, and Graves poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey from the bottle in the locked cabinet behind the desk and sipped it leisurely as he settled into his chair. The paperwork might indescribably tedious, but there were some definite perks to being the Director of Magical Security. Not least of which was working his way through the entire Department for stress relief purposes. Perhaps next time he was feeling tense, he might drop by the Wand Permit Office and see how the Goldstein sisters were getting on...


End file.
